


Reply All

by MoonGoddex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (But he is not used to Midgardian tech), E-mail, Gen, Gift Fic, Helpful Peter Parker, Mischievous Shuri, Reply All, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, liberal use of emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: A peek at Thor's emails, the chaos that ensues due to his inexperience with the technology, and the varying levels of helpfulness from other Avengers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Reply All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Subject: I have Email!  
>From: Thor  
>To: All  
Greetings all!  
On the advice of our dear Doctor, I have made an email account. I have been advised to contact all of you and get you in my 'address book'.

I hope this missive finds you all well!

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
> From: Peter  
> To: Thor  
Hi mister Thor! I have you saved :D Hope you're alright!

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Thor  
>To: All  
Hello Peter! I'm fine, thank you, and do not need saved from anything, please do not worry!

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Shuri  
>To: All  
Oh I can see where this is going.

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Thor  
>To: All  
You can see where what is going? I am quite confused.

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Peter  
>To: Thor  
I saved your address to my contacts is what I meant! Be careful; you're hitting reply all!

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Thor  
>To: All  
Oh! I understand. I have you 'saved' too! :D (Is that right?)  
What is reply all?

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Natasha  
>To: All  
Good thing we're not trading any secrets via email, huh.

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Shuri  
>To: All  
LMAO

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Thor  
>To: All  
What is LMAO?

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Pepper  
>To: Thor  
Hey, Thor, where are you just now? Can I come over and give you a hand with your emails?

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Thor  
>To: All  
Ms Potts! I'm off-world just now, but thank you very much for the offer. I think I'm getting the hang of it!  
Do you know what LMAO means?

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Pepper  
>To: Thor  
...Right. Okay, fine. Please don't share any personal information in emails for the time being? Your own, or anyone else's?  
LMAO means 'laughing my ass off'. It's a shorthand response to things the writer finds amusing.

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Thor  
>To: All  
I fear I'm more confused now. Am I doing something wrong?

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Peter  
>To: Thor  
I'm so sorry about this sir, but can you try replying to just one person? See in the 'to' box, where it has everyone's emails? Take out every email except the person you're replying to. Does that make sense?

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Thor  
>To: Peter, Pepper, Natasha, Shuri  
Is this better? How do I get back in contact with the other people I had emailed?

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Shuri  
>To: Peter, Pepper, Natasha, Thor  
Oh we're getting somewhere

Subject: RE: I have Email!  
>From: Thor  
>To: Peter, Pepper, Natasha, Shuri  
Is that it? I did it right?

-Thor Odinson

\-----

Subject: Private email help  
>From: Peter  
>To: Thor  
Hi sir,  
You can start one to one email chains with people! So if you keep replying to me here, it goes to just me, instead of out to everyone. That means other people can't read my replies to you too!  
If you want to contact anyone else one on one, you can just go to new email, start typing their name, and you can make a new one that way.  
And if someone replies direct to you on a group email, you can remove everyone in the 'to' box except for the person you're sending it to, and that means just they get the reply.  
Does that make sense? Sorry if I'm being rude!  
-Peter

Subject: RE: Private email help  
>From: Thor  
>To: Peter  
I was sharing your replies with everyone? I am so sorry, Peter, please accept my apologies. I am very new to this, as I'm sure you can tell, I meant no harm and intended to cause no embarrassment. Evidently I may have embarrassed myself in the process. And no need to apologise for being rude, that seems to have been a more appropriate descriptor of myself today.  
I will go send an apology to everyone posthaste.

My deepest thanks,  
-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: Private email help  
>From: Peter  
>To: Thor  
It's no problem! Plenty of older humans do it too and, like, you're an alien too so it makes sense.  
Glad I could help! 

Subject: RE: Private email help  
>From: Thor  
>To: Peter  
An alien who's older than any human alive! That's my excuse, thank you, LMAO!

-Thor Odinson

\-----

Subject: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Thor  
>To: All  
Friends, I have been informed clearly what I was doing incorrectly in my previous email chain, and must extend my apologies if I bothered anyone, or if my mistakes shared anything that you didn't want others seeing.  
Midgardian technology is quite foreign to me; in many ways, simpler than what I'm used to, but as it is completely new to me, I find myself making quite basic errors.  
Please feel free, in future, to correct me immediately - I will take no offense!

My love to all of you,  
-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Tony  
>To: Thor  
Oh man, I just saw this whole thing. Glad it got fixed. You're good.

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Thor  
>To: Tony  
I am good! Your boy, Peter, was the one that helped out - you've much to be proud of with him, he is a kind and patient young man.

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Shuri  
>To: Thor  
Aw. That was funny, though.

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Thor  
>To: Shuri  
I am glad it provided some amusement!

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Pepper  
>To: Thor  
Oh, phew. Still; Don't share anything too sensitive until I'm there, okay? I wanna be sure you've had a proper training, please.

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Thor  
>To: Pepper  
Of course! I'd be incredibly grateful for your tutelage. I will notify you as soon as I return to Midgard :D

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Natasha  
>To: Thor  
Cool.

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Thor  
>To: Natasha  
Very cool! :D

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Natasha  
>To: Thor  
Message one of the kids and ask them to teach you some more emojis

Subject: RE: Sincerest Apologies  
>From: Thor  
>To: Natasha  
I'm not sure what that is, but I shall! Thank you! :D

-Thor Odinson

\-----

Subject: 'Emojis'  
>From: Thor  
>To: Peter, Shuri  
Hello,  
I have been informed you two could teach me about 'emojis' - I was given no further elaboration, so I hope you can enlighten me, if you have time?

Many thanks  
-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Peter  
>To: Thor, Shuri  
Omg who told you about them?  
So emojis are like little faces that help you convey the tone of your message  
Like, if you write, 'We have to talk', that gives me an anxiety attack because I assume it's serious and you're mad at me  
But if you write 'We have to talk 😆' then I figure you're about to tell me something funny  
And if you put 'We have to talk 😢' then I've already gone through the 5 stages of grief because I know something bad's happened  
Does that make sense?

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Thor  
>To: Peter, Shuri  
Natasha told me to ask you!  
And I think so! Where do you get these faces? I don't see them on my keyboard. Are those the only ones or are there more?

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Shuri  
>To: Thor, Peter  
Okay so there are only 16 and they all relate to very specific human experiences  
As Peter said, 😆 is funny, 😢 is sad, and I think you've figured out already that :D/ 😃 is happy  
😂 is also for sad news, especially if it's more sad than 😢  
😒 is how you say you're looking at your phone. It's useful if you need to quickly let someone know you're on mobile and not at your computer. Just stick it at the start of a message to be safe.  
😳 is if you're warm  
😠 means you're concentrating very hard  
🤙 is how you tell someone you don't like to go away  
🖕 is how you tell someone you love them  
🥱 can be used to tell someone you're interested in their story and would like to hear more  
🥺 tells people something very personal about you and I am not at liberty to discuss what so use with caution  
😛 means something very dirty and you can't use it in conversation unless you plan to marry that person  
🤠 is to let someone know you're an American so neither of us can use it unfortunately  
🙃 means you are trapped upside down and need help as soon as possible  
🤡 is what you should put in front of your messages if you're a white man. Peter and Tony keep dropping the ball on this front but it's common courtesy.  
👽 is for aliens so this one IS for you!

Unfortunately the only way to get them is to copy and paste from other people so please always have this email handy so you can refer back to them when you need them.

Hope that is helpful!

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Thor  
>To: Shuri, Peter  
😒😠 That is incredibly elaborate! Some of them seem incongruent with how they look, so I might just give those a miss 😢  
Thank you for helping!

-Thor Odinson 👽

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Peter  
>To: Thor, Shuri  
Please ignore Shuri's message, that's... impressively incorrect.  
You can get emojis on your keyboard - I don't know what kind of phone you have but next time you're back on Earth I'll set it up for you.  
https://emojipedia.org Look here in the meantime, if you click on one it tells you what it actually means.

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Thor  
>To: Peter, Shuri  
Hah! That's a lot of effort for a trick like that, LMAO! 🤣I like your style 😂 (The emojipedia is very useful! Using that incorrectly would have been a sticky situation) 😆

-Thor Odinson

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Shuri  
>To: Peter, Thor  
Peter, you're no fun.

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Peter  
>To: Shuri, Thor  
Shuri, Thor's a god and royalty, I'm not gonna prank him

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Shuri  
>To: Peter, Thor  
I'm royalty too, you're just weak 🤡

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Thor  
>To: Peter, Shuri  
You're not weak, Peter! 💪 Shuri is very funny but I appreciate your honesty 🙏 And I am a god and royalty 👑 but I see us all as equals!

-Thor Odinson ⚡

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Shuri  
>To: Peter, Thor  
See, Peter, Thor thinks I'm funny

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Peter  
>To: Shuri, Thor  
I never said you weren't funny!  
Also, Thor, you don't have to use emojis every sentence! Just when you have to convey something that's hard to get across with words 😃

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Thor  
>To: Peter, Shuri  
But they're very fun!

-Thor Odinson ⚡

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Shuri  
>To: Peter, Thor  
Let the man have his emojis Peter.

Subject: RE: 'Emojis'  
>From: Peter  
>To: Shuri, Thor  
...That's fair. This is progress from this morning. You've done well, mister Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I loved your prompts, and had a lot of fun, thank you so much for making them! <3  
> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
